


Final Conversations

by Drakontion



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakontion/pseuds/Drakontion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been absent for a while and am trying to get back into writing and putting it up here. This one is a response to the latest ME Challenge on LJ - Kaidan and Ashley hang out. Because you just know they would have talked about this stuff on the Normandy. Also I am super excited at getting to see Kaidan again in ME3. Nearly there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Conversations

"So, LT," Ashley drawled as she sauntered over to the mess hall table. "Scuttlebutt says you're sweet on someone. Care to share?"

Kaidan frowned and hunched over his meal. "No."

"Aw, come on." She dropped into the seat next to him. "Inquiring minds need to know these things."

He spooned more... food... into his mouth. "I said no," he replied indistinctly through a mouthful of protein supplement.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

Kaidan sighed and looked over to her. " _Because_ , Ashley. It's private."

She grinned at him. "I know. That's why I need to know."

He rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to know."

"You mean you're not sweet on someone?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean... dammit Williams!"

She laughed triumphantly and punched Kaidan's shoulder, making him wince. "Sorry, LT. But I knew it! Soooo... who's the lucky girl. Or guy."

Kaidan scraped up the last glob of mashed potato replica, stowed his cutlery in the tray, then got up in one smooth motion and dropped it into the cleaning receptacle. "Girl. And I'm not telling."

"Aw, come on, LT. Some of us like to hear about these things. We live vicariously through the happiness of others. True love, and all that." Kaidan grimaced slightly and set off to the elevator, Ashley following close behind. "Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"True love?"

He snorted. "I never pegged you for such a romantic, Williams. Who believes in true love these days, anyway?"

"I do," she replied softly. "And I think you do too." She paused, placing a hand on his arm, and when he turned around enquiringly, gently recited:

_"Heart, are you great enough  
For a love that never tires?  
O' heart, are you great enough for love?"_

The elevator door wooshed open and he stood in front of it for a moment, face lowered, before stepping inside; Ashley close behind. The door had shut again and the elevator was on its way down to the garage before he responded.

"I do, but it's... it's difficult, right now. We don't know what's going to happen: with Saren, the geth, everything... whether we'll still be here tomorrow or... not." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I like her. I really like her. But I don't know what I should do."

Ashley was silent for a moment. "You want my advice, LT?"

Kaidan shrugged. "Sure."

The elevator door opened but they remained inside. "You only get one chance. At life, at love, at pretty much everything, really. If you don't take this chance, you're going to be kicking yourself for the rest of your life. And we have more than enough opposition to do that for us, these days." She stepped out of the elevator, leaving him looking at her thoughtfully, and headed for the weapons table.

Kaidan straightened and followed her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably?"

"Definitely."

"That's better. Trust me, LT. I _am_ a girl, after all."

Kaidan mock-boggled at her. "Really? Oh my god! I had no idea!"

Ashley laughed. "And that, Alenko, is your main problem right there."

The intercom overhead crackled and Joker's voice came on the line. "Alenko. Williams. Suit up and meet the Commander in the garage for a drop. ETA at Virmire in one hour."

Ashley punched Kaidan in the arm, not too hard this time, and turned to her locker, crouching down to rummage inside. "We'll talk more later, LT."

"No problems. And hey..." she looked up at him inquisitively. "Thanks."

She smiled and pulled her armour out. "You're welcome, LT. Any time. In fact, my treat next time at Flux. I'm gonna get you drunk, and you're gonna tell me all about it."

Kaidan chuckled. "I don't know about the drunk, but you bet, Ashley. Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley's quote is from Tennyson - 'Marriage Morning'.


End file.
